Systems and methods herein generally relate to the creation and use of print jobs and more particularly to the compatibility of configurations between variable and fixed print job elements.
While digital communications have dramatically increased in recent decades, printed documents maintain a significant role in society's ability to store data and communicate. In order to perform printing operations, it is often useful to build what is known as a print job, by defining the data and printing configuration that will be used to create the printed document. A print job includes data that will be printed, and also specifies various settings that will be utilized during the printing process.
In one example, a print job can include variable data and fixed data. The fixed data will not change between printed documents; however, the variable data can change. Therefore, many print jobs are built by selecting a non-changing fixed background form, and defining variable data that will be added to the background to produce the printed documents.